Indiscretion
by bluegoldrose
Summary: What happens one night threatens to tear the CSI team apart. [warning main characters die] [everyone on one shift including Sophia] complete
1. confrontation

She knew that she was late, but she didn't care. She silently took a seat at the table where Grissom was handing out assignments. She averted her eyes from everyone, and she tried to focus on what he was saying, but she couldn't.

He was worried about what was going on with her. It wasn't like her to be late, but ever since that day a little over three months ago; he hadn't seen her do many typical things. In fact, he expected her to quit every day, or at least to transfer to a different shift.

He finished giving out the assignments, when she looked up at him, her eyes ablaze. Their eyes locked. Everyone else noticed it, and although they were all about to go off to their scenes, they were all curious.

"Sara?…" Grissom began, but she stopped him.

There was a deep, passionate anger in her eyes; she looked about ready to ignite. "I'm pregnant," she said sharply. Everyone was gaping, shocked.

"You're the father," she continued. Her words were becoming increasingly sharp, vitriolic, and angry. She was livid.

"Do we need to discuss this in front of everyone?" Grissom pleaded, clearly uncomfortable."

"Yes, it's their business too! Supposedly they are our friends! For as little as that means to you! What, did you think that I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened! We both got drunk, and you had sex with me. Then the next day, you just want to be friends. While I find out later that it's only because you're already screwing Sophia! Well guess what, even one night stands have consequences. You threw away our friendship, but this I'll have, and I'll keep this child as a reminder to you of what we could have had!"

He didn't know what to say, there was nothing he could even think of to calm her. Her beautiful brown eyes were flashing; she looked like she could kill. His thought was that it would be a case of justifiable homicide.

Cooler heads worked faster though, and Catherine grabbed Sara's hand and said, "Come on, you're working with me." She shot Grissom an ununderstanding look, and Sara tore her eyes away from him.

She started to follow Catherine, so she released her hand. They brushed past the others who all stood in the doorway. Sara's eyes caught Sophia's, and Sophia took off.

Their teams for the shift were that Sophia went solo, then it was Grissom and Warrick, Cath and Sara, and Greg and Nick, although both Nick and Greg wanted to be with Sara.


	2. talking

Sara had been silent for the entire ride to the scene. Catherine tried to talk to her, but she couldn't think of anything to say. When they reached the scene, Sara's expression had changed. Her eyes were now cold, dark, and distant.

"Do you want to work the crime scene?"

"Yes, that's my job…It will help distract me."

So they went into the house and process the scene. After they finished, they returned to the lab to have the evidence processed.

"When you told me about what happened between you two, I was surprised. Now, I'm stunned. The way he's acting isn't like him at all."

"Yeah, I know…When we were together that night, I really thought we would start having a relationship together…Now though, our only connection is this child…I would have loved him forever, but he decides to go for some new girl that he barely knows…Over a woman who has known him for 10 years…If he would have gone for you, I would have understood better, but Sophia!" The fire had returned to her eyes, along with tears.

"Listen Sara, he's gone too far. I'm on your side. I'm your friend ok. I won't abandon you. And since I'm a mother, I can help you through all of the complicated stuff ok?"

She half smiled. "Thanks Cath."

They go back to work.

Nick and Greg were at their scene looking over their evidence and talking.

"This is all kinda hard to believe. It isn't like Grissom to act like this. And Sara is already troubled enough, but now she has this to add to her problems."

"I know Greg, we all know. Sara had told me about her being with Grissom, but she was trying to move past it all. I suppose we can help her out as much as possible right now. She's going to need us to support her."

"You're right, I don't care if Grissom is my boss, Sara is the one who needs us right now."

They both smile, and then they pack up and leave.

Grissom and Warrick are at their scene preparing to leave, when Grissom's cell rings. He answers it.

"Grissom…What's wrong?…Of course…Where should we meet?…What time?…I'll be there, don't worry alright…Bye."

He closes the phone and Warrick looks at him. "Fine, ask it."

"What?"

"You've had a look on your face like you want to ask me a question all day."

"I just don't get why you did that to Sara. I don't want to know either. I'll see you back at the lab."

He was disgusted, and he took off without a second glance. Grissom stood there for a little while longer, thinking. Then he left.


	3. screwing up more

Later in the day, towards the end of the shift everyone was gathered around Sara in the break room. With the exception of Gil and Sophia, who weren't there. They were all discussing their cases, as well as comforting Sara. They all promised to stay with her, and to comfort her through everything.

They were all smiling, when Gil and Sophia came in, all the smiling ended. The fire returned to Sara's eyes, and it appeared to a smaller degree in Cath, Greg, Warrick, and Nick. Sophia looked guilty and Grissom looked exhausted.

He spoke first, " I want to talk to all of you. I would have wanted to have this conversation only with Sara, but all of you already know what has happened."

They all sat a little farther apart. Nick and Greg sat to either side of Sara. Sophia sat in the corner. Both she and Sara were looking at Grissom.

"It never had to be this way! You could have made a different decision months ago!"

"I know Sara, I know…please, here me out." She doesn't do anything, so he takes that as an ok. "What happened was a mistake. Not what happened between us, but what happened between Sophia and I."

They are all surprised, and Sara is in disbelief. Sophia stands up, her mouth agape, her eyes unbelieving.

"What?…How can you say that we were a mistake?…Just over an hour ago you said that you love me. Are you that changeable?" She doesn't let him answer, and she leaves in tears.

He doesn't know what to say, he knows that it's the rest of the team that he has to get back now. Before he can speak though, Sara does.

"It's too late…You've lost us both now. I would have loved you forever." She shakes her head and leaves. Greg and Nick follow her.

Catherine speaks, "I don't know what to tell you Gil. You messed it all up, and now everyone is going to pay for it…I'm done, the shift's over, I'm going to get Lindsey ready for school." She starts to leave, when she turns around. "I guess that secret that you never told anyone but me was meaningless wasn't it?" Then she leaves. He wonders after her, and then Warrick stands.

"I have to go, see ya Grissom," and he leaves too.

Grissom remembered back to what he had said to Catherine…

"….I've never told anyone this before…But you might find it interesting."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Really, with who?"

He smiled. "That would be too telling."

"So much for deep and revealing…Does she work here?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to act on it, it wouldn't be right."

"Why, because you're a supervisor?"

"Yes, and a few other things."

"You could always try."

"I know, but my work comes first."

"That's the story of your life."

"I know…"

He hadn't been ready to commit to anyone then, but now he had royally screwed everything up.

'Good job Gil,' he told himself. 'You just let the three women in your life walk away from you.'

Then he left and went home.


	4. dying

Nick and Greg had both offered to go home with her, but she refused. She smiled to herself about the offer though. 'They're both flirting with me, and it's so sweet,' she thought. 'If I wasn't in such a lousy mood, I might be having fun with this.'

She went home, and started dinner. Then there came a knock at her door. She answered it. Sophia was there, holding a gun at her.

"Get in!" She said. Sara of course complied. She was mad, and she was scared.

"Look, cam we talk about this? I don't want to die, and I'm certain that you don't either. We both have long careers ahead of us, why end that?"

"Because, if I can't have him, you can't either."

"I don't want him."

"You'll always have a part of him! Even if you're not with him, you'll have his child! He was the best thing in my life. And you took him from me! Now you're going to pay!"

And Sophia shot. Sara was wounded in the abdomen; she could feel her life fading away. Then Sophia put the gun just behind her temple, and shot. She died instantly, and her long blond hair was becoming red from her blood.

Weakly, Sara got the phone and dialed 911. She managed to get across the message.

"My name is Sara Sidle…..I work in the Vegas crime lab….I've been shot in my apartment by a coworker, she has killed herself….Tell them that I'm not upset with them…."

Her last sight was looking down, and seeing her body covered with her own blood. And of Sophia's lifeless body slumped against her wall, her hair no longer blonde, but blood red.

When the ambulance arrived, Sara was unconscious and barely alive. There was a pool of blood between the two women, intermingling their life's fluids. The room smelled of blood, and it was everywhere. Sara was still holding the phone when they came, so they took it out of her hand.

David, the assistant coroner arrived, along with dayshift CSI's. He was ready to cry, but he persevered.

Cath, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Grissom were all in the waiting room of the hospital hoping that Sara would make it. Nick and Greg were both crying, and Grissom was in a state of total disbelief. Both Cath and Warrick were both worried.

When the doctor came out, they could all tell what he was going to say by the look on his face.

"I'm so sorry…."

None of them heard the rest of his words. They all broke down into tears in each other's arms. With the exception of Grissom, he left.

Sara was dead.

Grissom was barely home, when he started crying. He had lost two of the people who were closest to him, and it was all his fault. He stumbled into his house and he fell onto his couch.

I've killed them both," he was saying out loud. "I'm the biggest jerk in the world. I couldn't make the right decision, and now they're dead."

He sees his gun on the couch with him. It was all too much for him to bear. He picks up the gun, raises it the side of his head, and fires. The neighbors hear the shot. They enter his home through the open door. They call 911.

But it was too late, Gil Grissom was dead.


	5. letting go

The next day, they are all gathered in the break room. All of them look weary, and they are ready to cry again. They are planning the funerals of Sophia, Sara, and Gil.

The funerals are going to take place together, and they are all presentable enough for a viewing.

David and Dr. Robbins did the autopsies on the bodies. Both of them hated it.

Friday, April first, April fools day, was the date set for the funerals. It was three days away.

Gil's mother came over from California to help with his arrangements. Neither Sophia nor Sara had family, so their arrangements were taken care of solely by Cath, Greg, Warrick, and Nick.

Many of their coworkers helped by giving money towards the preparations.

They ordered three simple black caskets, with gold trim and white liners. Three adjoining plots were purchased in the cemetery. Grissom would be placed between Sara and Sophia.

Then they picked out the clothing that they would be buried in. For Grissom, they chose a blue suit and black tie. For Sophia, they chose a dark green shirt and black pants. For Sara, they chose a light blue sweater and jeans.

The hair on Sophia and Grissom was carefully arranged to hide the bullet holes. Makeup was used as well. The blood, brain, and skull tissue that was matted in their hair, had been removed. Sophia's hair was elegantly twisted around the sides of her head, so that the holes were hidden.

Then they looked through all of their records to see if they had wills. Grissom had left everything to his mother, and then to Catherine's discretion. In their diaries, the other two had dictated where their belongings would go. Sophia gave everything to Grissom. Sara left everything to specific people.

Once everything was finished, they went to the morgue to see their former friends.

They were holding each other as they went there. David and Dr. Robbins greeted them sadly as they entered.

The bodies were lying there ready to go to the funeral home.

They gently shook their heads when they saw Sophia. They gently stroked Sara's face. Both Nick and Greg kissed her forehead. They thought they would have been able to save her if they were there. Then they looked at Grissom. Catherine kissed his forehead. The rest just looked at sadly at their friend and mentor. Then they all left.

* * *

Thankyou to all of the readers and reviewers.

I know that it's a sad story, and I really hated to kill off any of them, since I love them all so much.

Two more chapters to come.


	6. dying

The day of the funeral came. And they all went. Many of their colleagues came as well. For the most part, they dressed in black, but some of them didn't. They didn't think that it was what one of the three dead would have wanted. Flowers lined the room, and there were picture memorials to each of them. During the viewing, before the funeral, Catherine and Grissom's mother stood by Grissom's head, Greg and Nick stood by Sara's head, and Ecklie stood by Sophia's head. They chose Ecklie, because none of the rest of them knew Sophia, and she had killed Sara, but they didn't want her body to be unaccompanied. Each of them tried their best to not cry, as they told the sympathizers about each of their friends.

During the service, each of them spoke about their three friends, in the best way possible. They never told the assembled people, about the circumstances surrounding their deaths, although some of them had found out through gossip. Even Conrad Ecklie spoke kindly of the three.

Then they all accompanied them to the gravesite. They all cried there, and they put flowers on the three caskets, as they were lowered into the ground.

Within the next week, Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, David, Brass, and Dr. Robbins had all given two weeks notice that they were quitting. The day they all left, they all went to dinner together. A toast was given.

'To the best group of friends there ever was. Now we are all going our own ways. We will never forget the time we've spent together. And forever we'll be friends. To the future, in remembrance of the past.'

They were all in tears as they made the toast.


	7. epilogue

The last day they were in Vegas together, Warrick, Greg, Catherine, and Nick visited the gravesite. The four of them put flowers on the graves.

Catherine went over to Sara's first. She gently touched the headstone and then placed the flowers on it. Then she went to Grissom's. She knelt on the ground and put more flowers on it, then she leaned forward and kissed the stone. Tears came into her eyes as she whispered to him.

"I know that you can't hear me…but I now understand why you didn't tell me who you loved…You loved us both, and then you loved Sophia too…I found it in a notebook of yours. Everyone has something small that belonged to you…The same thing is true about Sara and Sophia's things…I wish that you would have done things differently, because life really sucks without you two…We both loved you too…"

She got up, and Warrick hugged her. Then he too put flowers on Grissom's grave; he had already put them on Sara and Sophia's graves.

"You were my mentor, I wish that things would have gone differently…"

Then he too backed away.

Greg and Nick both kissed Sara's headstone, and they both placed red roses on it. They were both tearing up.

"Sara, you know we both feel like we failed you…We both also loved you with all of our hearts…But you always loved Grissom more…" Nick started, but he totally lost control, and broke into sobs. Greg continued.

"Now you're both gone…Our mentor and our love…Our friends…I know you would want us to move on…we'll try…we're trying…" Then he too broke down. Catherine and Warrick came up behind them and they put their hands on them.

When they recovered, they placed their remaining flowers on Grissom and Sophia's graves.

* * *

Dr. Robbins retired and went into a more laid back life, writing crime novels.

David decided to become a coroner in Los Angeles, that way he could visit the gravesite if he felt like it. Eventually he found a nice woman, and they married.

Brass moved back to New Jersey, where he spent his remaining years as a police captain.

Catherine decided to work for her father. She eventually took over the ownership of the casinos once her father decided to retire. She remarried eventually; to a man who treated her and Lindsey well. Lindsey grew up, and decided to become an actress, she managed to make it onto a hit television show, and she won awards for it.

Warrick worked with Catherine, and they remained very close friends. He married one day as well.

Nick returned to Texas, where he returned to being a CSI, working in Houston. He also found a wife there.

Greg went back to New York City, where he had grown up. He worked as a CSI there for awhile, but eventually he moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He met a young woman there, and they married.

They all had children, and they were all successful in their careers. They never forgot how important their time in Las Vegas together was. They remained friends until they died at very old ages. They had many descendants too.

The End

* * *

On their headstones it says:

"Three comrades fell in one day. Not due to a case, but due to their own actions. Love and emotions are not meant to be played with. Three untimely deaths bear witness to this fact."

Gil Grissom: Friend and Son. He opened our minds, and made us think, he will be missed, but never forgotten. August 17, 1956-March 28, 2005.

Sara Sidle: Beloved Friend, Expectant mother. She was taken from us too soon. Her life was like none other. She was brilliant, passionate, and caring. She will always be missed, but never forgotten. September 16, 1971-March 28, 2005.

Sophia Curtis: Friend. She is gone but not forgotten. June 18, 1966- March 28, 2005.

At first faithful was going to be placed on Grissom's grave, but his unfaithfulness is what brought about all of their deaths. So they decided against it.

* * *

Author's notes: I made up Sophia's birthdate. Thank you to all of the readers and commenters. 


End file.
